


dusty black coat; red right hand

by Sway



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mob, Big Gay Mobsters, Bondage, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, pierced cock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway
Summary: “Well, you are the boss's…. boyfriend. You live at the mansion. I assume you can spend his money, too.”“Oi, are you calling me a kept boy?”“No, I don't. But some of the others might. You know… locker room talk and all that.”Little does Eggsy know when he calls the number on the back of the medal he's been carrying with him for sixteen years. At the end of the rope and on the run from his stepfather, he comes across people far more dangerous than Dean Baker - Kingsman.A year has passed since Eggsy has stumbled into the world of the mob's mob of London and into the bed of Merlin, their leader, when ghosts of the past come knocking.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Percival, Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 45
Kudos: 162





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eggsyobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/gifts).



> "Write me some mob boss Merwin", she said.  
> "Write some sexy times", she said.
> 
> Written for my runner-up bidder at last year's Fandom Trumps Hate, the wonderful [eggsyobsessed.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/gifts)  
> I hope this'll be what you're looking for.
> 
> Please note - this isn't finished and it'll take me some time to do so because I'm currently moving.  
> So for now, I can only update once a month. Once things quiet down and I can hear my own thought again, I hope to post quicker than that. Cheering me on with comments also helps :)
> 
> The title is from "red right hand" by Nick Cave

Merlin drapes an arm across his eyes. For one to shield himself from the pesky sunlight streaming through a crack in the curtains. And second to fully concentrate on the very talented mouth around his cock.

With the other hand he reaches down to thread his fingers into the soft hair in the back of Eggsy's head. He doesn't control the boy's movement - they are not doing that now - but he knows how much Eggsy's loves being touched like that.

“You're so eager this morning,” Merlin says, his voice heavy and not with sleep.

Eggsy pulls back, releasing Merlin's shaft with a wet slurp, saliva and more dribbling down his chin. “You say that every morning.”

Merlin peers down at him, a sly smile on his face. “Because it's true every morning.” He bucks up ever so slightly, nudging Eggsy's cheek with the very tip of his cock, the barbell set through it grazing Eggsy’s cheek. “Do go on. I have a status meeting in an hour.”

Eggsy quirks a brow. “You're the boss, Merlin. The rest of Kingsman will forgive you if you're late because I sucked you off.”

Merlin snorts indelicately. “Probably. But I can no longer reprimand Harry for being late if I am as well.” He lets go of Eggsy's hair and wraps his fingers around his cock, giving himself a slow stroke. “Now, if you please.”

“Yes, Sir.” Eggsy dives down again and sucks Merlin's prick into his mouth.

It doesn't take him long to bring Merlin off, his skilled tongue and lips never failing to hit all the spots that drive Merlin over the edge. Eggsy swallows eagerly, suckling on the tip of Merlin's cock until he's fully spent. Then, for good measure, he takes him down his throat again before pulling off entirely. 

He crawls up Merlin's body and sits astride his thighs, his own cock standing proud and in a neglected shade of red. He leans down for a quick peck that is just chaste enough to give Merlin a taste of himself.

“Good morning,” Eggsy drawls, burying his face against Merlin's neck.

“Good morning indeed.” Merlin runs his hands down Eggsy's sides until clamping down on his arse. 

Eggsy groans and rolls his hips, slotting his erection against Merlin's thigh, seeking friction. “Please…”

“Not this morning, lad. The meeting, remember?”

Eggsy groans again but for an entirely different reason. “You're no fun.”

“I know, my boy. But be assured, you'll get a proper seeing to tonight. If you can behave until then.” Merlin gives him a gentle slap on his left arse cheek, making Eggsy yelp.

“I'll be on my very best behavior.” Eggsy grins from ear to ear.

“Of course you will. Now be a good lad and let me get up. I need a shower.”

“Cuz you're a filthy old man?” Eggsy all but slithers off him and stands, flexing his fingers in an attempt to not reach for his cock.

“Do you want to add a spanking to the list of things I want to do to you?”

“Do you?” Eggsy challenges, bouncing on his feet. “Go get your shower, then. I'll fix you a cuppa.” 

Naked as he is, Eggsy wanders off to the kitchen to prepare a quick breakfast. He has some buttered toast ready along with the tea when Merlin joins him, now dressed in dark trousers and his almost ever-present green jumper.

“You know for someone who runs the mob's mob of London, you certainly don't dress intimidating enough,” Eggsy comments. It's mostly a tease and they both know it.

“We can't all be vain peacocks like Harry. Pulling all those strings requires a certain amount of comfort. And just for criticising my clothing you'll most definitely get a spanking.”

“Promises, promises.”

Merlin picks up his tea and takes a sip. “What are your plans for today?”

“Round at the gym with Roxy. And then I'll probably head to the city. It's Daisy's birthday in a couple of days and she'll kill me if I don't get her that new Frozen doll that just came out.”

“So a three year old is more intimidating to you than I am?” Merlin raises a brow.

“'fraid so.”

“I am losing my touch, then. I might need to talk to Alistair about how to put you in your proper place.”

“Oi, I ain't not playing furniture like Harry.”

Merlin actually smirks at him. “If you say so.” He leans across the kitchen island for a kiss. “I'll be off, then. If you feel the need to send me pictures of you sweating at the gym, I won't be unhappy about it.”

“Like I said… filthy.” Eggsy returns the kiss in kind, adding a little more tongue as a parting gift.

*

Eggsy washes up quickly. There is no point in taking a shower if he's going to be sweating at the gym anyway. He dresses in shorts and a vest that's almost a little too tight over his chest, knowing Merlin will appreciate it. After he's slipped into his trainers, he makes his way down to the gym that's located in the basement of the vast mansion.

Wandering the halls of the place never fails to impress him even if he's been living here for a year already. Never in a million years could he have imagined that this would be his life. A life he'd stumbled into by chance, really. A life made possible by a promise made to his mother after his father's death.

As he had learned, his father had been part of this organisation. To be precise, he'd been recruited as a sniper for Kingsman but had died during a mission, saving several other members in the process, Harry and Merlin having been two of them. As a form of amendment, they had given his mother a medal of valor, telling her that if she ever needed a favor, she should call the number on the back. Of course, his mother had been too devastated and maybe even too stubborn to take that offer. So the medal had been in Eggsy's possession for almost sixteen years until one evening about a year ago he had made that call. 

He'd been at the end of his rope, having stolen the car of one of his stepfather's goons. Dean Baker, arsehole extraordinair, had beaten him up and threatened his mother should Eggsy ever show his face at the Estate again. He had ended up on a bus heading toward the city when Harry had picked him up and had taken him here where he'd met Merlin and Roxy. 

Much to his wonderment - and a little bit of fear - Merlin had informed him that Kingsman wasn't just some high-end tailor shop but also the very head of London's underworld, basically running the mob and making sure that no one got too hungry for power and territory. 

They had let Eggsy stay in exchange for information on his stepfather, enough to put Dean away for a couple of years. They had even extended the favor and had set up Eggsy's mother and baby sister in a new flat away from the Estate, had given her a new identity and even a job as a secretary at an accountant's office.

Despite all the craziness of being thrown into the world of organized crime, Eggsy hadn't been able to deny that he'd been rather attracted to the tall hawkish man who had chosen the famous wizard's monicker. He'd been stunted to learn that the attraction had been mutual and soon enough he'd landed in Merlin's bed. And he had stayed. 

“You'll be easy pray if you keep on daydreaming, Unwin.” Roxy bumps her shoulder into him as she comes down the stairs behind him. 

“Oi, don't sneak up on me like that. Gonna give me a heart attack.” He slings an arm around her shoulders, giving her a squeeze. “Morning, Rox.”

“You're awfully cheerful this morning.”

“Oh, you know… gave Merlin a blowjob. That always puts me in a good mood,” he says, knowing how very much she does not want to hear it.

“Oh my god, Eggsy. I do not need to know about my boss's sex life. Especially if he has it with my best friend.”

“What?” Eggsy gasps, exasperated. “He's having an affair?” That gets him a pinch in his side. “Speaking of boss… why aren't you at the status meeting?”

“Because that's just for senior members.”

“So it's got nothing to do with you being a girl?”

Roxy almost trips him down the stairs. “Watch where you're going, Eggsy. That is some thin ice.”

“You know I'm just taking the piss, Rox.”

“Good thing I love you, Eggsy. And good thing Merlin loves you and won't allow me to kill you.”

He leans into her and presses a kiss to her cheek. 

They reach the gym and he holds the door for her which she thanks him with a mock courtesy. He knows full well that she's right. She could kill him and even make it look like an accident but Merlin wouldn't allow even the tiniest scratch on Eggsy's body unless he himself puts it there.

After a round on the treadmill, they hit the free weights and Eggsy tries not to be terrified that Roxy can actually bench press more than he can. Whenever she moves on to the next exercise and it's Eggsy's turn, he takes the chance to take a sneaky photo of himself to message to Merlin. Most of them are quite innocent but a few times he manages to take a shot that accentuates his arse or crotch, the perfect material to test Merlin's poker face. 

The most provocative one he takes in the locker room when Roxy has hit the showers. 

Fresh and clean, Eggsy dresses in jeans and a polo, angling a snap back onto his head. Looking at himself in the mirror he thinks that maybe he shouldn't be the one to comment on Merlin's trademark clothing, giving that he still looks like more of a chav rather than the partner to probably the most dangerous man in all of London.

“Get me something pretty,” Roxy says, coming up behind him. 

“Not sure if you would appreciate a stuffed Olaf.”

She crunches up her nose. “Is that another one of your kinks? If so, I don't want to hear it.”

“You're banging a princess. I thought you'd be a bit more open minded.”

“I'm not banging her. We're making sweet sweet love.”

“That has her scream down the entire mansion.”

Roxy takes a swing that isn't really aimed at him but Eggsy ducks it nonetheless. 

He tells her about his sister's birthday and what he plans to get for her.

“You're a great big brother, Eggsy. Looking out for your family like that, not letting any of this get to your head.”

He frowns. “What do you mean?”

She shrugs. “Well, you are the boss's…. boyfriend. You live at the mansion. I assume you can spend his money, too.”

“Oi, are you calling me a kept boy?”

“No, I don't. But some of the others might. You know… locker room talk and all that.”

Eggsy feels heat rise into this face. “You know that's not what it is, right?”

“I do. And honestly, even if it was, I wouldn't care. I saw you when you first came here, beaten black and blue with no place to go. You deserve it, Eggsy. Don't let anyone tell you any different, yeah?”

Eggsy nods but he doesn't feel it. He knows that some of the other members have looked down on him at first, some still do even if they try to be polite. But he hadn't thought it'd be this bad, that they'd actually feel that way about him. 

With his mood depleted - he doesn't tell Roxy that - he makes his way to the private bullet train that connects the mansion to the tailor shop in central London.

*

“I didn't know they employed plebs at Kingsman now. Place really lost its touch since I left.”

Eggsy stops short as he exits the shop on Saville Row. A man about his age stands on the sidewalk, hands stashed into the pockets of his parker. 

“And who are you?” Eggsy asks defiantly. 

“I used to be the boss's right hand man before he passed. I guess you're Merlin's right hand man now.” He makes a gesture emphasizing what he means. Not that Eggsy needed that visual. 

“I don't know what you're on about so fuck of, yeah?” Eggsy tries to push past him but the man steps into his path. 

“I might not be part of that wankers club any more but I know people. People aren't happy with the way things are run now. So you might want to watch your mouth, you chav.”

Eggsy pulls back his shoulders, steeling himself. He knows a bully when he sees one. “Or what?”

The man grins a nasty grin that shows too many teeth. “You'll see. Wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, would it?” 

“Hate to break it to you but I've met people who are a lot more threatening than you. Whoever you are.” With that Eggsy shoulders past him and heads down the street toward Regent Street.

He walks briskly, trying not to give away how much that encounter has rattled him. Growing up in a house with Dean has taught him not to show fear. Stumbling into Merlin's world had taught him that there were people far more dangerous than Dean. If this guy really was former Kingsman, he probably hadn't left because he had decided to grow tulips or something.

Replaying that conversation in his head, he considers giving Merlin a call but he knows that the status meeting can run well into noon and Merlin won't pick up his phone anyway. So he decides to wait until later to tell him in person. Until then he has some shopping to do and heads for Oxford Street.

Just as he turns on Oxford Circus, he receives a text from Merlin that has him smile. “Feel free to shop for a new outfit. We're going out tonight.”


	2. Chapter 2

Eggsy emerges from the bathroom after his shower. Shopping for Daisy's doll and a new outfit for himself has left him sweaty and grimy and Merlin has ordered him to get cleaned up.

With only a towel around his waist, he steps out of the ensuite and into the master bedroom. Where he stops short and his jaw literally drops.

“Well, fuck me,” he breaths.

“Probably later,” Merlin replies, buttoning up his black long-sleeved shirt. He stands in front of the full-length mirror on the inside of his closet, examining his outfit. “You approve, I presume.”

“I approve plenty.” Eggsy gives him a once-over and he can't help but lick his lips at the sight in front of him. 

Merlin is decked out in a kilt in the Black Watch tartan, said black shirt and black boots with their laces will undone. It's rare for him to wear something like that and Eggsy wonders if he has missed an anniversary he doesn't know about.

“Is this a special occasion?” he asks, trying to ignore his cock's reaction to Merlin's attire.

“There's this new club that has opened up in Soho that we should check out. Belongs to the Edin brothers.”

Eggsy's shoulders sag a little. “So this is just business, then.”

Merlin turns to look at him. “It's never just business and you know that.” He breaches the gap between them and tucks the towel from Eggsy's hips, leaving him naked. He smiles a pleased little smile when he sees Eggsy's semi-hard cock twitch. “They're playing that atrocious music that you like and I know how much I enjoy watching you dance.”

“Is that so?” Eggsy challenges.

“Don't play coy. It's unbecoming.” Merlin reaches down and wraps his fingers around Eggsy's shaft. He doesn't stroke him, just holds him, and judging by the look on his face takes pride in having Eggsy's cock plump in his grip. “Why don't you help me tie my boots?”

“What? Can't you get down there yourself, old man?” Eggsy knows he's treading on thin ice even if his steps are playful.

“I'll ignore that last bit for now.” Now Merlin does give Eggsy a slow stroke, letting his fingertips play along the tip. “I just prefer to see you on your knees.”

With his tongue in his cheek, Eggsy does sink down on his knees and begins lacing up Merlin's boots. For a moment he contemplates leaning into Merlin, burying his face into the coarse fabric of the kilt but he knows that if he does, they most likely won't make it to the club tonight.

When he's done, he sits back on his haunches, looking up at Merlin. His mind flashes back to his run-in with the young man earlier. He needs to tell Merlin about this, especially since that the man claimed to be former Kingsman. Up to his point he hadn't even considered there to be former members, he had just assumed it to be a “for life” thing.

“What's the matter, lad?” Merlin asks when Eggsy doesn't move. He reaches down to cup Eggsy's face, running his thumb along his cheekbone. “You're not in the mood for some dancing?”

Eggsy opens his mouth to tell him about his encounter but closes it again, shaking his head. “It's nothing. Just a bit knackered from shopping.”

“Let's see what you bought then.” He holds out his hand and helps Eggsy stand. 

From a glossy paper bag, Eggsy produces a black pair of jeans and a black polo with a golden trim along the collar. He holds both up against his body.

“These look so tight that you might not be able to wear any underwear,” Merlin says, his tone annoyingly nonchalant.

Eggsy gives him a sly grin. “Yes, Sir.”

*

They take a private cab into the city and while Eggsy watches the city fly by outside, Merlin is on the phone with Harry. The conversation is white noise to Eggsy, he tries his best not to get too involved with the actual Kingsman business. He had learned early on that while everybody really was a gentleman and maintained an immaculate image, the ties the Organisation had were scary as hell and nothing Eggsy wanted to explore further than he absolutely had to.

Merlin appreciates his discretion. He knows that whatever he brings home - or rather upstairs - it will stay between them, and he doesn't even need to tell Eggsy to keep his mouth shut about it.

Eggsy is pulled some his revelry when he feels Merlin's hand on his thigh, squeezing down. It's a possessive gesture but it's also a silent apology because the phone call is taking longer than expected. He pushes into Merlin's touch and he spreads his legs a little to let Merlin's hand wander just to the inside of his thigh.

Once he ends the call, Merlin leans into him for a long kiss. “Sorry about that, lad. You think you can forgive me?”

“Will you dance with me?” Eggsy already knows the answer.

“Not a chance.”

“Then I'm afraid I'll have to find a boy my age to dance away the night with.” 

Merlin leans even further into him, his hand traveling up to Eggsy's crotch. He brings his mouth close to Eggsy's ear, letting him feel his breath. “I'd like to see you try.”

They get to the club and Merlin makes sure to keep his hand in the small of Eggsy's back as they walk up to the door. 

The bouncer steps into their path but Merlin only needs to give his name and they are allowed inside, the burly man giving him a brief nod.

The club is more of a cocktail bar with a dance floor, electronic music thumping heavily through the speakers. While it's still a bit early for London standards, the bar is already busy and the dance floor is slowly beginning to fill.

“Care for a drink, lad?” Merlin has to lean into Eggsy for him to hear.

At Eggsy's nod they make their way to the bar where Merlin sits on one of the stools at the very end of the counter. Whenever they go out, that's Merlin's usual spot; the perfect place to have his eyes on the entire room. 

Merlin orders a whisky and almost doesn't make a face when Eggsy gets himself one of those frilly cocktails.

“You feel like dancing?” Merlin comments when Eggsy begins swaying to the music.

“Music's alright.” Eggsy tries to play it cool but he can't quite hide the smile on his face .

“Merlin, I was wondering when you'd give us the honors.”

At the sound of the man's voice Eggsy turns around. Behind him stands a man of roughly his height but instead of trainers like Eggsy he wears a pair of snakeskin cowboy boots which add one or two inches to his frame. He wears his ginger hair cropped close but sports an impressive beard instead that almost reaches all the way down to his chest. 

“Marty…,” Merlin rises from his seat and holds out his hand. “Quite impressive what you've put together.”

“Cheers, Merlin. Appreciate it.”

Merlin turns back to Eggsy, making sure his voice is low enough so that only Eggsy will hear. “You know how much I enjoy watching you dance.” He places a hand on Eggsy's hip, fingertips inching into the waistband of his jeans to pull him closer. 

Eggsy steps into the touch. “You want me to make myself scarce, then?” 

“Not a matter of wanting, I'm afraid.”

With a cheeky grin, Eggsy leans into him. “Watch my drink for me.” He presses a quick peck to Merlin's lips. 

Merlin slaps his arse when he turns to head to the dancefloor. “Good boy.” 

Eggsy finds a place amongst the crowd, making sure to stay within Merlin's line of view. He knows how to move to the music, it has always fallen rather easily to him. What he has learned only recently are the more subtle movements Merlin will particularly enjoy, little things that are just between them almost like a Morse code of sorts. It's a twist of his waist, a roll of his hips, the way he moves his shoulders in time with the rhythm; he knows all the moves that do their very best to distract Merlin from his conversation.

He's been in on a few of these talks. They start out with some casual small talk about whatever establishment at hand then turn toward Merlin talking business. Most people they visit already know the rules, know what they can or cannot do and what happens if they don't follow protocol but Merlin wouldn't be the head of the most feared and respected organization of London (and probably the United Kingdom even though that has yet to be determined) if he didn't find new ways to remind them.

Every now and then Merlin casts a glance in Eggsy's direction, his mouth twitching into a pleased smile. About five songs later, Marty Edin shakes Merlin's hand and finally retreats into the depth of the club. 

Merlin slides back onto the stool and turns his full attention to watching Eggsy dance. Eggsy makes sure to give Merlin a little something extra now that he has his full attention again. The crowd parts a little around him, giving him a stage as he twists and turns to the music. He raises his arms above his head, knowing his shirt will ride up and expose a sliver of skin, the perfect tease for Merlin. 

After another two or so songs, Merlin beckons Eggsy to come back over to the bar. Swaying his hips, Eggsy saunters over to him and all but haphazardly bumps into Merlin.

“Merlin… fancy seeing you here,” he sing-songs playfully.

“You looked like you enjoyed yourself out there,” Merlin replies, sliding his hand along Eggsy's waist.

Eggsy reaches around him for his drink and takes a gulp from it. “So did you. Everything alright with Marty?” 

Merlin shrugs with one shoulder. “You know how he always tries to strike a better deal. Put him in his place.”

Eggsy licks his lips, savoring the sweet taste of his cocktail. “Did you now?”

Merlin pulls him closer against his body. “You like it when I do that, don't you?”

Pushing between Merlin's thighs, Eggsy puts a hand on his partner's knee. “I like a lot of things you do.”

“Show me.” Merlin's voice drops to a low pitch, his words only for Eggsy to hear. “Touch me.”

Eggsy chokes a bit but doesn't pull back. “Here?”

“Right here.” Merlin spreads his knees just a little bit further, an unspoken invitation.

Eggsy's cock reacts quicker than the rest of his body, plumping at the mere idea of what he's about to do. Slowly, he withdraws his hand only to inch his fingers back under the hem of Merlin's kilt. He makes sure to angle his body just so that nobody close by can see what he's doing, that he's slowly working his way up Merlin's thigh until his fingers find the very tip of his prick.

Merlin lets out a low growl, scooting a little closer towards Eggsy. “You needn't be gentle, lad.”

Eggsy reaches forward, letting the length of Merlin's cock slide through his palm until he can fully encircle him. He gives him a slow stroke, then another, feeling Merlin's shaft fill in his hand. 

“That's a good boy,” Merlin drawls, eyes flickering shut. “Keep going.”

“Do you want me to…” Eggsy lets his words trail off, accentuating what he means with a twist of his wrist.

“No. I want to have you tonight.” Merlin reaches up and takes Eggsy by the chin, pulling him down for a kiss. “Might even tie you up.”

Eggsy bites make a moan. He already feels all eyes on him, there is no need for him to attract even more attention. “Is that so?”

Merlin ignores the question, thrusting his hips forward and into Eggsy's hand. “I'll tease that beautiful body of yours until you're begging me for release.”

Eggsy chokes a little. “What brought this on?

“I want to. Got objections?”

“No, Sir.”

“Didn't think you would.” Merlin kisses him again, tonguing deeper into his mouth as if to claim him. "I could take you right now." 

Eggsy huffs a little against Merlin's lips. "We'd need to go to a different kind of club, then." 

"We haven't been in a while."

"Not tonight, yeah?" 

"No, not tonight." 

They stay a little longer after they've finished their drinks. Eggsy keep his hand on Merlin's cock the entire time, loosely stroking him without much of a purpose, weighing his length in his palm, running his thumb over the stainless steel ball just above the crown. He knows it's not so much a sexual thing but a way to express his power. Either way, Eggsy is rock hard when they leave club and head for their cab. 

Once in the backseat, Eggsy easily slides into Merlin's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. He rolls his hips, grinding their bodies together. Merlin reaches between them to cup his erection through his jeans. 

"Don't get too excited, lad. Won't be half as much fun if you finish before we even get started," Merlin murmurs into his ear. Not that Pete, their driver, hasn't already heard and seen so much more. 

"I'm still young. I can get it up again." 

That earns Eggsy a hard slap to his arse. "I should put you over my knee for that." 

"Yes, please," Eggsy teases, wriggling said arse. 

"No use if you enjoy it more than I do." 

They continue to make out, Merlin's hands kneading the fleshy part of Eggsy's butt, hinting at what's to come. Eggsy finds and kisses every sliver of naked skin on Merlin who lets his head roll back against the upholstery, exposing his throat to Eggsy's mouth. 

"Wait for me upstairs," Merlin instructs as they pull into the driveway. 

"Yes, Sir," Eggsy replies, knowing that if he would happen to be waiting naked Merlin wouldn't mind at all. 

So he starts to peel out of his polo on his way up to the flat Merlin inhabits at the mansion. He kicks off his trainers but the decency to keep his trousers on while he's still in the hall. Not that Merlin wouldn't appreciate it, Eggsy knows he can watch him in any given room. But he also knows other members of Kingsman can, too, and he doesn't need them to know he's going commando (as if they weren't all perverts themselves). 

"Stop." 

Eggsy freezes at the sound of Merlin's voice behind him as he just enters their bedroom and has already popped the top button of his fly. "Thought you'd give me a head start." 

"I'm allowed to change my mind, am I not?" 

There's a hint of darkness to Merlin's voice that makes Eggsy shiver. "Of course, Sir." 

"Come here," Merlin beckons. He practically reels Eggsy in as soon as he's within an arm's distance, pulling him flush against him and into a kiss. 

"So possessive tonight," Eggsy murmurs against his lips when he's able to pull back a little. 

"That's what happens when I see you dancing like that. Saw all the other lads look at you. Few lasses, too." 

Eggsy has to smile. Merlin doesn't do jealousy but he does do possession quite well. "They don't know I'm only going home with you." 

"No, they don't." Merlin clamps his hands over Eggsy's arse, squeezing down. "Say it, my boy." 

Eggsy licks his lips. "I'm yours."

"That you are." Merlin seals it with a hard kiss. "Now get the ropes."

On wobbly legs Eggsy staggers off to retrieve two strands of rope from a drawer in their closet. Merlin takes one of them and begins wrapping it into a delicate shackle around Eggsy’s wrist. Then he tosses the loose end over the horizontal beam of the four-poster bed and ties it to the shackle, drawing Eggsy's arm up just so that his hand is above his shoulder. He repeats the steps on the other side, rendering Eggsy incapable of touching himself or Merlin. 

"How does it feel, lad? Too tight?" he asks, double-checking the bindings. 

"No, it's fine." Eggsy gives his restraints a tuck but they don't give. 

"Good. You know what to do when your hands get numb." 

"Yes, Sir." 

"Excellent."

That's the last Merlin says for a while as he sets off to drive Eggsy absolutely mad with need. 

It starts with slow kisses that deepen into something else entirely. Merlin tongues so deep into Eggsy’s mouth that for a moment Eggsy can't breath and his head starts to spin. He groans as they pull apart and he strains for more but Merlin is already too far away. 

Hands on Eggsy's chest draw nonsense patterns until they finally reach Eggsy's nipples. They harden immediately even though Merlin barely touches them. Just by ghosting his fingers over the sensitive skin, Merlin draws a long moan from Eggsy, knowing full well how responsive to it he is. 

"Fuck, please…." Eggsy whimpers when Merlin leans down to suck his left nipple into his mouth, teeth grazing his skin. That gets him a blunt-toothed bite before Merlin moves on to the other side. 

When Merlin straightens again, he crowds against Eggsy, wrapping one arm around his waist. He raises the other hand to Eggsy’s mouth, holding his middle finger against his lips. Eggsy takes the hint and sucks the digits into his mouth. 

His finger slick with Eggsy's spit, Merlin snakes his hand past Eggsy's waistband and down his crack. The breath hitches in Eggsy’s throat when Merlin find his entrance and pushes in with preamble. 

The angle only allows for Merlin to thrust into him to the second knuckle and he crooks his finger. 

"Geez, fuck," he exclaims, letting his head fall against Merlin's shoulder. 

With his finger hooked into Eggsy's body, Merlin gently pulls him up, lifting him to stand on tiptoes. He repeats that motion a few times until Eggsy can barely keep his balance. 

"You like this," Merlin states the obvious. "Maybe I should get you a hook and string you up." 

Eggsy doesn't reply, only nods weakly. He doesn't really know what he's just agreed to. 

He groans in frustration when Merlin withdraws his hand and steps back. Dazed he looks up to see that Merlin has reached under the flap of his kilt to stroke himself. On their own accord, Eggsy's hips buck forward, the futile attempt to get any friction. 

"Gagging for this, aren't you? You would've fucked me at the club if I'd told you to,” Merlin states the obvious.

“Yes, Sir,” Eggsy pants. “Please…”

“Please, what?”

Eggsy almost stomps his foot in frustration. “Just fuck me already.”

Once more Merlin crowds against him, this time his hand cups Eggsy's erection through his jeans, squeezing down. “You used to be so shy…”

Eggsy sucks in a breath, pressing against Merin's hand.

“A virgin when we first met,” Merlin drawls, slowly making his way into Eggsy's fly. “My sweet, untouched boy.” His fingers wrap around Eggsy's length. “Now look at you. So needy. Begging for it.”

“Need you inside me… please.”

“Patience.” Merlin nips at Eggsy's bottom lip, tugging on it with his teeth before pulling back again.

Entirely too slowly for Eggsy's liking, he starts to unbutton his shirt. Eggsy's eyes trace the swirling lines of Merlin's tattoos where they wind over his arms and chest. Even after a year he can't believe he gets to be with this man, that he gets to share a bed with this fucking fit man who is all tight muscle, smooth skin and dark ink, silver bar through each nipple. He licks his lips when Merlin unfastens his kilt, leaving him in nothing but his boots. 

“Leave them on.” Eggsy nods at the heavy-duty shoes, not entirely sure what has spurred this.

With a sly grin, Merlin wraps his hand around his cock again, giving Eggsy a bit of a show as he strokes himself. A thick drop of precome hanging off the barbell through his slit, his shaft an angry shade of red.

Without a word, he walks over to retrieve a bottle of lube from the nightstand, then breaches the gap between them and all but yanks Eggsy's jeans all the way down to his ankles, effectively hampering his movements. With quick movements, he loosens the ties around Eggsy's wrists and with a gentle shove pushes him down on the bed.

With one hand, he lifts Eggsy's legs up and to the side while with the other he pops the cap of the tube. He squirts a generous dollop of lube into his palm and slicks himself up before aligning his cock with Eggsy's entrance. Then he stops. 

"You want me?" 

"Yes, Sir," Eggsy whimpers. "Want you. Please. Need…" His words trail off and he sees stars when Merlin pushes into him.

Sheathed almost halfway, Merlin stills, letting Eggsy adjust. The second thrust buries him to the hilt and he pushes against Eggsy's legs to open him up further.

"That's it, my boy. Take me," Merlin drawls into his ear, his accent thicker now. "So hot, so tight for me." 

"Fuck, yes… feels so good. Waited for this all night." 

Merlin pulls almost all the way out, leaving only the head in, before pushing forward again. Eggsy arches off the mattress, crying out as the head of Merlin's cock and the piercing that goes through it graze along his prostate. 

It's a proper fuck, Merlin's thrusts hard and fast. He props one knee up on the bed, his hips snapping forward in rapid succession. 

"Yes, yes, please…. More please… Harder," Eggsy demands. "So good…"

Merlin is eager to oblige, amping up his pace to a relentless rhythm. He digs his fingers into Eggsy's thigh and arse, likely leaving marks Eggsy will feel the next day. That's a risk they're both willing to take. 

"So deep," Eggsy groans, hands clawing at the bedspread. “So… fuck, yes… so close.”

“You’ll come untouched, yeah?” Merlin pants. “Just like that? Just having me inside you?”

Were Eggsy able to form a coherent thought right now he’d know that Merlin only teases him like that because he’s close himself. “Fuck...yes, Sir… please…,” he says instead.

“You want to come?”

Eggsy bites his bottom lip, trying to hold on. Somewhere along the line they’ve slipped into that territory were he asks for permission before he gets release. “Please, Sir. Let me come… please…”

Merlin reaches for Eggsy’s cock that’s slick with precome. He gives him a quick, teasing stroke, drawing a pained moan from Eggsy. “Come for me, my boy.”

Eggsy’s body follows the orders, spurting thick strings of come over Merlin’s fingers, soiling his own stomach and chest. Merlin fucks him through it, pushes and pulls more from him, and he’s just about finished when Merlin’s thrust comes to a stuttering halt. He stiffens against Eggsy, fingers curled painfully into the flesh of Eggsy’s arse. Eggsy feels him come inside him, the heavy pulse of his spendings. 

In sated bliss, Eggsy lets him ride out his orgasm against him, enjoys the minute thrusts until Merlin finally stills. He isn’t sure how long they stay like that until Merlin reaches down to pull Eggsy’s pants off him, freeing his legs at last. Then he hooks one arm under knee to turn Eggsy on his back, laying him out in front of him.

“What a beautiful boy you are,” Merlin drawls, his voice heavy. He runs a hand through Eggsy’s spending and his gives his softened cock another stroke.

“Mh, fuck,” Eggsy hisses, the over-stimulation making him arch off the bed. 

“Did I make up for not having you this morning?” Merlin teases.

Eggsy blinks up at him, a cheeky grin spreading across his face. “Almost.”

Merlin swats him across the back of his thigh before slowly pulling out. “I should let Alistair have a go with you. See if you’re such a brat with him, too.”

Eggsy waves a weak hand at him as Merlin walks over to the ensuite to get cleaned up. He knows he doesn’t mean it, he would never let him anywhere near Alistair (not in this regard at least) nor probably any other man. He’s Merlin’s and everybody knows that, and Eggsy wouldn’t even consider anyone else either. 

Merlin cleans him with a damp flannel then draws him into a sitting position. He leans down for a sloppy kiss. "Be a good boy and help me out of my boots." 

"Yes, Sir." Eggsy slithers off the bed and to his knees. 

Deliberately slowly he unties Merlin's laces, trying to keep as much eye contact as he can. Merlin reaches down and brushes his fingers through the damp curls in the nape of Eggsy's neck. The other hand on his shoulder, Merlin holds on to Eggsy when steps out of one boot and sock then the other. 

Having Merlin's cock right in front of his nose, Eggsy licks his lips at the temptation. He could just lean in and suck at the tip around the piercing just the way Merlin likes. 

"You've had enough." Merlin gently swats his cheek. "You can have it again tomorrow." 

"You take the fun out of everything." 

Merlin pulls him to his feet and places a soft kiss to his lips. "Let's go to bed."


	3. Chapter 3

Eggsy wakes before Merlin as he does almost every morning. And as almost every morning he pads off to the bathroom to relieve himself and then returns to bed, worming his way underneath the covers in quest for Merlin's semi-hard cock. 

Carefully, he wraps his lips around the tip, expertly avoiding the piercing with his teeth, before slowly taking Merlin's length down his throat. 

A moan from Merlin confirms that he's a willing participant in their morning routine and soon enough Eggsy feels the familiar weight of Merlin's hand in the back of his head. 

However, even if he does all the things with his mouth and tongue that he usually does, he doesn't go at it with his usual gusto. Somehow yesterday's encounter has worked its way back in his mind, something he had totally forgotten about during last night's fuck fest. 

"What's the matter?" Merlin asks when Eggsy pulls off his cock, only keeping the shaft in a loose grip. 

"Nothing. Sorry. Kinda spaced out, didn't I?" He dives back in eagerly but Merlin grabs him by the hair. 

"Eggsy?" he says, a warning in his tone. "While I don't appreciate problems before my morning tea… I appreciate a half-hearted blowjob even less. Talk."

Eggsy sits up, pulling the covers back into modesty. "It's just that… I was wondering…" He wasn't but he doesn't know how else to start. "What happens if… say someone wants to leave Kingsman…" At Merlin's slightly alarmed expression he quickly adds: "Not me, mind. Just… hypothetically… If someone wants to leave… What do you do with them?" 

Merlin sits back against the headboard, rubbing at his eyes. "Are you asking me if we have bodies in concrete shoes at the bottom of the Themes?" 

Eggsy snorts. "No, course not." He sobers. "Do you?" 

"Eggsy."

"Right." He fumbles a little with the hem of the duvet. "Yesterday when I left the shop I ran into a bloke."

"What bloke?" Merlin all but snaps. 

"Didn't know him. My age, bit taller maybe. Posh accent, with a hawkish nose." 

"What did he do?" Their morning bliss has evaporated now. 

"Nothing. Just talked. Said he used to be the boss's right hand man but that he wasn't Kingsman anymore. And that he knew people who didn't like the way things are now." 

"Why didn't you tell me that yesterday?" Merlin barks, getting out of bed. 

"I forgot. Between the shopping and the club and you fucking my brains out." Eggsy knows Merlin is right, he should have said something, but for the most part of the day his blood hadn't been exactly rushing through his brain. 

Merlin's shoulders sag. One leg in his pajama bottoms he leans into Eggsy for a quick kiss. "Forgive me. But you know how important it is that I know these things." 

"I do. I'm sorry." Eggsy hangs his head.

"Put some clothes on. We'll take a look at the security feed." 

"Now?" 

"Yes, now. I have a suspicion as to who that bloke was and I want it confirmed the sooner the better." 

Dressed in track pants and a ratty t-shirt, Eggsy follows Merlin down into the tech lab. He watches as Merlin pulls up the footage from the shop's security camera and scrolls back in the timeline until Eggsy steps out the door. 

"I bloody knew it," Merlin snaps, thumping his fist down on the tabletop. 

"Who is that guy then?" 

"Charlie bloody Hesketh."

"That ain't an answer." 

Merlin scowls at him but his features soften again. "He's the nephew of Chester King." 

It dawns on Eggsy. "The former head of Kingsman." 

"The very one. A right twat. Both of them actually. When Chester died Charlie thought he'd take his place. Didn't particularly like that we have a hierarchy that prevents these things. He liked it even less that Harry abdicated and I took his place. I never liked him and always called him on his bullshit."

"What does he want from me, then?" 

Merlin mulls over that for a long moment. "I have no idea. And I don't like that."

At Merlin's beckoning Eggsy follows him back up to the private quarters a few of the leading members have. He knocks on a door, the rooms located two stories below Merlin's. 

"Enter," a voice answers from within. 

"Alistair, we might have a problem," Merlin says without preamble. 

"What kind of a problem?" the other man asks, putting his paper down. 

"Charlie Hesketh." 

There's a groan from the other side of the desk and it's only then that Eggsy notices the pair of feet sticking out over the massive oaken piece of furniture. He knows the sleek Oxfords belong to Harry, Alistair's husband. He also knows that Harry will be on his back, folded in half with his legs up, strapped into a leather harness that keeps him in his position. He'll have a cushion in the back of his thighs and Alistair will be resting his feet on said cushion. Eggsy has stumbled in on them once and the image is seared into his brain in mint condition. 

"Do you have something to say, slave?" 

"No, Herr," comes Harry's slightly strained voice. 

"Good. Be quiet, then. " Alistair sits up. "What about Charlie?" 

Again, Eggsy recaps his run in with the man. At the time he hadn't thought much of it but the alarm of Merlin and Alistair, even Harry's commenting groan, start to concern him now. 

"How long will it take you to give me a full report on him? What he's been up to since he left? Who he's in contact with? If he indeed knows people, I want to know who they are." Merlin asks when Eggsy is finished. 

"Shouldn’t take long. You'll have a preliminary report by noon. If there's something worth digging into, it might take longer," Alistair says, scribbling down some notes. 

"Good. If you need to contact your acquaintances, pay them handsomely. I want to end this before it starts." 

The tone in Merlin's voice does something to Eggsy, more specifically to his cock. He shifts his stance, hoping his plumping erection won't be too visible in his trekkies. 

"Will do, Sir," Alistair nods courtly. 

Merlin returns the nods. 

Alistair gives Harry a gentle little kick. "Won't you thank Merlin and Eggsy for their presence, slave?" 

Behind the desk Harry clears his throat. "Thank you for letting me stay in your presence, Sirs."

"You're welcome, Harry," Merlin replies sincerely. 

Merlin remains quiet on the way back to their quarters. He has his hands stashed into the pockets of his pants, and with his face set into a scowl, Eggsy doesn’t dare speak to him.

As soon as they enter their apartment, Merlin’s hand closes around Eggsy’s arm and he’s pulled flush against Merlin’s body, his mouth sealed with Merlin’s lips, his breath taken away by a deep kiss.

“What was…” Eggsy starts when they break apart again but he’s cut off when Merlin places his fingers on his lips. With the other, Merlin pushes into Eggsy’s trekkies, circling his cock. It only takes a few strokes for Eggsy to get fully hard again, leaving him panting against Merlin’s hand. 

Next thing he knows, Eggsy lands face down on the bed and his pants are yanked down his legs. He has a brief flash back to last night, the garment trapping his legs. Merlin is on top of him, sucking at the skin of his nape. He rolls his hips against Eggsy’s arse, letting him feel his own erection. 

Eggsy cranes his head, trying to look at Merlin whose eyes are dark and almost distant. Their gazes meet over Eggsy’s shoulder and he gives a little nod to Merlin who unceremoniously pushes a finger past Eggsy’s sphincter in response. Arching his back, Eggsy pushes back at the intruding finger, moaning when a second is added. 

It doesn’t take Merlin long to open him up, Eggsy’s body is still pliant from last night. There’s a bit of an awkward fumble when Merlin scrambles for the lube without letting go of Eggsy. The cool trickle of the lubricant makes Eggsy hiss, gooseflesh erupting on his arse cheeks. 

With one hand in the small of Eggsy’s back, Merlin pushes him into the mattress as he enters his body. 

There is no finesse to it this time. It’s quick and perfunctory, a means to an end for Merlin to let off the steam that has built inside him ever since Eggsy has informed him about his encounter with Charlie. There’s anger there and frustration, not with Eggsy but with the situation. There’s a whole lot of impatience there, a sentiment he now takes out on Eggsy. 

He fucks him deep into the bedding, letting him feel every inch of his cock. Unapologetically he takes what he needs and Eggsy gives in, even if it means that he won’t get off himself. 

With a low growl against Eggsy’s ear, Merlin finishes, spending himself inside him. He thrusts forward a few more times before stilling against the young man’s body. After a few moments, Merlin maneuvers them further onto the bed and onto their side, staying inside Eggsy with his arm wrapped around his waist. 

“I’m sorry,” Merlin murmurs against the back of Eggsy’s neck, leaving a kiss in the wake of his words. 

“What was that?” Eggsy asks carefully. He’s painfully hard but he doesn’t dare to reach down. 

“I’ll protect you. Whoever comes for us, I’ll protect you.”

Eggsy wants to turn around but Merlin keeps him trapped against his body. “I know you will. Always have so far.”

Merlin grabs him even tighter. “You know I love you, don’t you?”

Eggsy stiffens and a chill runs down his back. His eyes start to burn and there’s a lump in the back of his throat. “You never said that before.”

“But you know?” It’s half question, half statement.

Eggsy takes Merlin’s hand in his and presses a kiss to his knuckles. “I do.” Another kiss to the palm of Merlin’s hand. “I love you, too.”

“Good.”

“Now show me some of that love here.” Eggsy guides Merlin’s hand down to his cock and Merlin obediently wraps his fingers around his shaft. 

It doesn’t take long for him to finish Eggsy off, his skilled strokes drawing the orgasm from him quickly. Eggsy comes in thick spurts, the sensation heightened by the feeling of Merlin’s semi-hard cock in his arse. He pushes back against Merlin, seeking friction on both sides, before he finally slumps forward, sated and spent. 

They stay like that for a while before Merlin slowly pulls out. He rolls onto his back, rubbing at his eyes. 

Groaning due to both the loss of Merlin inside him and the overall ache of his body, Eggsy turns over. He runs his fingers lightly along the V-line of Merlin’s hip, finding the mess of their coupling there. 

“You think we’re in some sort of danger?” he asks carefully.

Merlin scowls up at the ceiling. “I don’t think so. But we have to be cautious with him. He used to be one of us and he knows more about us than most.”

Eggsy ducks his head, feeling heat burn in his cheeks. “I never asked cuz it never came up but… guess I’m not just your right-hand man, am I?” He repeats Charlie’s lewd gesture.

“You heard what I just said to you, didn’t you?” Almost angrily Merlin turns to him, cupping the side of his face with one hand. 

“I did.”

“Don’t let that twat get to your head. That’s what he was always best at. In fact, it was the only thing he was any good at.”

Eggsy nods. “Didn’t mean to doubt you, really.”

Merlin leans into him for a slow kiss, the tenderness a stark contrast to their previous actions. “I meant what I said. You’re safe with me. And I’ll do anything to keep it that way.”

Eggsy sniffles a little before returning the kiss in kind. Very quietly he says: “I know.”

“Good.” Merlin reaches down for Eggsy’s limp cock, trailing the drying come down his shaft. “Why don’t you go and take a shower?”

Eggsy bucks up in to his hand, his prick already plumping again. “Join me?”

“It’ll just be a shower, boy.”

Eggsy looks down his body and at his rekindled erection. “We’ll see about that.”


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin looks up from his paper when there's a knock on his door. “Come in.”

Harry saunters into his office, now back in his immaculate state with his suit jacket buttoned and his hair coiffed as if he hadn't spent his morning on his back as Percival's slave. “You wanted a report on that pest named Charlie Hesketh.”

Merlin glances at the clock on his computer. It's not even noon. “That was fast.” 

“If Mr Hesketh is a lot of things, being subtle is not one of them. He was fairly easy to track, both on his way to and from the shop.” Harry places a stack of print-outs on the desk. “After his run-in with Eggsy he went to a pub.”

“A pub?”

“The Black Prince to be exact. Not to judge but it doesn’t seem like his usual stalking ground.”

Merlin raises a brow at him. “You always judge, Harry. But you’re right.” He peers at the slightly grainy picture of the brick building. “I assume there is no CCTV inside?”

“Unfortunately it's not one of our establishments.” Harry reaches into the pile of photos. “There is, however, this one. Taken about an hour later.” He produces another black and white image, this one of Charlie and another young man, this one talk and scrawny with a hooded jacket zipped all the way up to his throat. “Seem familiar?” 

“If I'm not mistaken that's one of Dean Baker's former henchmen.” Merlin runs a hand over his bald head. “That name seems to come back like a bad penny.”

Harry nods. “Scum like that is always more resilient than we give it credit.” He gathers the images but Merlin puts a hand on them so Harry leaves them. “We'll look deeper into Charlie's whereabouts but that might take some time.”

“Please do. I don't want that little twat surprising us. Especially if he's in contact with Dean's former gang.” Merlin feels a headache built behind his eyes. 

“Percival will get back to you with more intel.”

“Thank you, Harry. I appreciate it.” Merlin waits until his oldest friend is already at the door. “We need to know what this is about. I won't let that man hurt him again.” He doesn't look up even though he knows his vulnerability is safe with Harry.

“He won't, Hamish. We won't let that happen.”

When Harry is gone Merlin sinks back into his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose. He knows that it comes with his territory. He won't just have a day at the office even if their tailor shop storefront suggests that. 

Kingsman would always have to deal with people like Charlie Hesketh and Dean Baker, people who think they can break the rules and make up their own. People who are bent on disrupting the order the founding fathers have established all those years ago.

Dealing with the likes of them is usual business for the organisation and usually it wouldn't give Merlin a headache that makes his vision blurs. This situation is too close to home, though. Too close to his heart.

It's barely been a year since Eggsy has stumbled into his life, barely in one piece and with the Kingsman pendant around his neck. They had taken him and Eggsy had traded his knowledge of Dean's business for a place to stay, for food and lodgings. From day one, Merlin had taken to the young man, to his obnoxiously gorgeous looks, his bright spirit and his larger-than-was-good-for-him heart, and it had come as almost a surprise when Eggsy had returned his attraction in kind. 

What had been intended as an off-handed comment from Merlin about there being other ways to work off his debt, had ended with Eggsy in his bed. Well, not exactly. It had ended with Eggsy basically offering himself to Merlin who had politely declined, telling him that he hadn’t been serious, but there was only so much even a mob boss could do when a beautiful virgin boy stands naked in his bedroom. 

Merlin had taken his time with Eggsy back then - the fact that Merlin's cock had been pierced had not helped anyone - but after literal hours of foreplay and exploration Eggsy had turned into a pliant and quivering mess in his bed. And he hadn't left it ever since; so to speak. 

Not everyone at Kingsman shared his affection for the boy. Harry had, of course, taken to him quite quickly, given their history of Eggsy's dad saving Harry's life and all the complications that came with it. Percival had kept a close eye on him at first but as soon as he had realized that Eggsy could and would be trusted, he had all but taken him under his wing along with his niece Roxy. The rest of his employees kept their tone polite around Eggsy, knowing that one wrong word from them would lead to a very uncomfortable conversation in Merlin's office. They all knew better than that. 

“You look like someone pissed in your porridge.”

Merlin's eyes snap open and he turns in his chair to find Eggsy leaning against the door. He has his arms crossed over his chest, making his chest and bicep bulge the way Merlin very much appreciates. 

For a moment he marvels at the sight of the boy, feeling himself smile a little, before his thoughts revert back to the problem at hand. 

“Come here for a bit, will you?” he beckons.

Eggsy winks, tongue in cheek. “It's been a while since we've done it in your office.”

“Won't be doing that now. I need you to take a look at something.”

“Those are famous last words.” Eggsy saunters around Merlin's desk. His mood sobers when he sees the photos spread out. “Where did you get these?”

Merlin fills him in on the information Harry has given him. “He is one of Dean's men, isn't he?”

“Tony Rothman… Rottie, yeah. Worshipped the fucking ground Dead walked on. As daft as he's tall.” Eggsy curls his hands into fists, pressing down on the tabletop.

“Do you have any idea what Charlie could want from him?”

“Can't be something good, now can it? I thought we put away those scumbags.”

“We did. But you know we're not above the law.” 

Eggsy scoffs at that. “Sometimes I wish…”

Merlin closes his hand around Eggsy's wrist. “No, you do not.” He gently tugs on Eggsy's arm until he maneuvers him into his lap. “I don't want this kind of talk from you.”

Eggsy opens his mouth to reply but closes it again into an almost-pout.

“Don’t give me that look.” Merlin puts a finger under Eggsy’s chin, tilting his head up so that the young man is forced to look at him. “You know why Kingsman was founded.”

Eggsy huffs, his shoulders sagging. “The power vacuum after World War I. Powerful men with the desire to get even more power. An independent organisation operating on the highest levels of secrecy and discretion, doing what the coppers couldn't or wouldn't do, no politics or bureaucracy.”

“That's correct. Our former leader - and Charlie's darling uncle I might add - might not have thought so but while we might not always follow the law exactly we…”

“Yeah, I know the speeches, Merlin.” Eggsy jumps to his feet, throwing his hands up. “I've heard you give them to plenty of clients.” He wraps air quotes around the last word. “But if this bloke Charlie is somehow getting in contact with Rottie or even Dean…” His voice wavers a little. “This isn't some business you have with some seedy club owner. He hurt me family… he hurt me. This is personal, Merlin.”

“Do you think I don't know that?” Merlin stands and almost knocks over his chair in the process, towering over his partner. He reaches out and grabs Eggsy by the back of his neck, digging his fingers into his hair. He relaxes his grip when Eggsy draws in a sharp breath, the boy's eyes widened in a bit of a shock. “I already told you… we will figure this out. Whatever this is… whatever Charlie wants or plans to do, we will find out and we will stop it. Have I made myself clear?”

Eggsy looks up at him, eyes glistening ever so slightly. He swallows. “Yes, Merlin.”

“I will protect you, Eggsy. You and your family.”

“Yes, Merlin.”

“Say it.”

“You'll protect me.” Eggsy licks his lips. “I'm safe with you.” 

Merlin kisses him in response, slow and deep, taking Eggsy's breath away. Without breaking the contact, he sits down again, pulling Eggsy along with him. 

When they finally pull apart, Eggsy leans into him, burying his face against the side of his neck. 

“It's always going to be like this, won't it?” Eggsy says after a while. His breath is hot and damp against Merlin's skin. 

“I'm afraid it comes with the profession.”

Eggsy pulls back, sniffling a little even though he tries to hide it by looking away from Merlin. “It's not just that. It's not just Charlie. And not even Dean. There's always going to be guys like them. They're just bullies. Bat shit bonkers but still just bullies. It's…” His voice trails off and he shakes his head. “Never mind. I'm just a bit rattled, that's all.”

“Eggsy…” Merlin's voice holds a bit of a warning.

Eggsy's shoulders sag. “I just can't win, can I? Can't just have something for myself, something… something good. There's always going to be someone who's going to try to take it away.” 

Merlin reaches up to run his fingers along the line of Eggsy's jaw. “Try as they might… I won't let that happen.” Somewhere in the back of his mind, there’s an ‘again’ looming but he doesn’t say that. There's enough of Eggsy's past being dragged up right now that he doesn't need to add to it by reminding him of his father's death, of the sacrifice he made, of said sacrifice being the reason how Eggsy came here in the first place.

Eggsy nods, his voice a little meak when he says: “I know.”

Merlin pulls him back against his chest, cradling his head against his neck. “Always, my boy. Always.”

Eggsy huffs a little breath against Merlin's neck. “Like it when you call me your boy.”

Merlin runs a hand down his back. “You are, aren't you? My boy?”

“Course I am.” Eggsy presses a kiss to Merlin's jaw, the shell of his ear. “I am, Sir.”

It doesn't take much more than that for Merlin to pull him fully astride his lap, to allow him to worm a hand between their bodies and free his cock from his pants. He lets Eggsy stroke him to full hardness and further, finishing over his hand with a muffled groan. 

Eggsy leans into him, letting him feel his own arousal but doesn't follow up on it. He just stays like that, his arms wrapped around Merlin's neck, basking in their intimacy. For a few heated minutes they both can believe that nothing can touch them. 

*

“Set up a meeting for ya like ya asked.” 

“When?”

“Tomorrow. Visiting hours are from two to six.”

“Good.”

“You can really get him out?”

“I can. I can also get him back in if he doesn't deliver.”

“He will. Dean's the govner. You can count on him.”

“If he really is the govner, he wouldn't be in prison.”

“That's cuz of that twat Eggsy. Ratted him out, that lil cocksucker.”

“Found himself the right cock to suck. That's why I need that maggot gone.”


	5. Chapter 5

"And who the fuck are you?" Dean Baker leans across the table, peering at his visitor through bloodshot eyes.

The guard behind him clicks his tongue and Dean slumps back into his chair.

"I used to work for the guy who shags your stepson," Charlie replies.

"Bloody muggsy… That little twat ratted me out. Should've killed him when he nicked me mate's car," Dean spits.

"Well, luckily for the both of us you didn't. Because now we can kill two birds with one stone. Maybe even literally."

*

Eggsy leans heavily against the window sill in Merlin’s apartment, trying to keep his balance. The trousers around his ankles don't help, trapping him perfectly at Merlin's mercy. After almost a year, Eggsy begins to detect a pattern. 

Merlin is kneeling behind him, his fingers digging into the fleshy party of Eggsy's arse. He has him spread open, his tongue circling Eggsy's hole that slowly begins to let him in. 

Merlin doesn't do this often but when he does he does it with gusto, turning Eggsy into a babbling mess. So messy a mess that Eggsy doesn't register the knock on the door until Merlin calls to let the person in. 

"Am I interrupting?" Percival asks in a polite tone that doesn't manage to mask his amusement. 

"What the fuck…" Eggsy yanks his pants back up, almost trapping his cock in his fly. 

"Yes, you are," Merlin grumbles, wiping across his mouth. "I'm sure you have a good reason." 

Percival holds up a manila folder. "Yes and no." 

"Being vague doesn't suit you. Especially when I have better things to do." 

Merlin rises to his feet, not bothering to conceal the erection that tents his trousers. He crosses the sitting room of his private quarters, snatching the folder from Percival's hands. His brows go up as he looks at the content. 

"He fucking what?" 

"Went to meet with Dean in prison," Percival answers. 

Nothing deflates an erection faster than the mentioning of Dean's name. In a heartbeat Eggsy is at Merlin's side, looking at the grainy image of a security camera. It shows a black and white Charlie in front of a large gate. 

In annoying detail Percival describes his findings; how Charlie has met with Rottie and Rottie has met with Dean and then Dean has met with Charlie. 

"Do we know what they talked about?" Merlin asks. Almost on reflex he puts a hand in the small of Eggsy's back. 

"No, unfortunately we don't. But I'm willing to make an educated guess given Charlie has also talked to Dean's lawyer." Percival pauses for the effect because he's a bit of a bastard. "I think they're trying to get him out." 

If Merlin hadn't been holding on to him, Eggsy is sure he would have fallen. He feels dizzy and his tongue is lead in his mouth but he still manages a breathy "No!" 

"Can we take Charlie out?" Merlin asks, voice and face stone cold. 

Percival considers it for a moment. "We could but I advise against it. We can't be sure what he's set in motion already. I think it's best if we keep him under surveillance until we can be sure." He shrugs but looks at Merlin with a somewhat frighteningly neutral expression. "You can still take him out then." 

Merlin nods. "You're right. Thank you." 

"We will keep our eyes on him and let you know when we have any news." For the first time since he's come in, Percival seems to take full note of Eggsy. "You can trust us to take care of it."

Eggsy nods courtly but doesn't feel quite as confident. 

"If you'll excuse me now…" Percival lets his gaze linger on Eggsy's undone fly. "I'll have to see Harry."

When the door closes behind Percival, Eggsy lets out a string of colorful curses, wiping a stack of magazines off the end table next to the sofa. 

"Would you mind calming down?" Merlin chides him. 

"Yes, I would bloody mind. This is fucked, Merlin." 

"I know it is. Doesn't excuse the rampage in my flat." 

Eggsy almost flips him off. "Oh it's _your_ flat now?" 

"If you behave like this, then yes.”

In frustration, Eggsy throws his hands up. “Fuck this, then.” 

In a flash, Merlin is right there in front of him, towering over him. “You don’t get to talk to me like that.”

“Don’t I?”

"You know better." 

Eggsy puffs out his chest, trying to appear taller than he is. "Guess that makes two of us. You should have known better when you went after Dean. You should've taken him out then. And you should take him out now." 

Merlin doesn’t exactly scoff but it’s as close as he gets. “You think you know how to do my job? How to run this business?”

"Don't take the piss," Eggsy snaps. 

"I'm not." Merlin's expression softens a little. "You want to be in control, I understand that." He reaches for Eggsy who struggles against his grip, at last wrenching out of Merlin’s hold. His own momentum lets him stumble forward, his fist thumping against Merlin’s chest. 

“Why won’t you let me have this?” 

“You want it? You want control?”

Eggsy sniffles. “Please…”

“Alright, then.” With a little shove, Merlin brings an arm's length of distance between them. “Take it.”

Eggsy tumbles back but catches his balance. “What the fuck…”

“You said you wanted control. You've got to take it from me.” 

For a moment Eggsy isn't sure what to do. He's never hit Merlin (in any other way than a playful swat) and now he can't deny the flare of fear that drives heat into his cheeks. 

“Come on, then. What are you waiting for?”

Eggsy hits him again before he knows he's doing it. It's not a full swing or anything remotely close, he just lets his fist all on Merlin's chest with a little more force. That Merlin stands perfectly still, seemingly unphased by the admittedly weak hit, angers Eggsy more than he likes to admit. So he does it again, then a third time.

“Is that all you got? If you want to face Dean, you've got to do more than that.” 

Eggsy snaps then, practically launching himself at Merlin hard enough that it sends them both stumbling into the sofa. That's when he lands the first real punch, knocking Merlin straight across the jaw. 

“There you are. That's better.” It's almost a taunt from Merlin and for a moment Eggsy hates him for it. 

“Fuck you, Merlin.” Another punch. “And fuck Kingsman.” By the time of the next hit there's tears rolling down his cheeks. A few more follow, punches and tears, and Merlin takes them all, lets Eggsy work off his frustration on him. 

"Fuck…" Eggsy all but yells but his throat is clogged with raw emotions and it comes out garbled. 

Merlin catches his fist mid-swing, fingers wrapping around his wrist. "Is this what you want?" There's no heat in his tone. 

"Just... Make it stop." Eggsy's shoulders sag and he sniffles. "Please." 

Merlin pulls him down against him, trapping his arms against his chest. His mouth is close to Eggsy's ear, his breath almost as hot as Eggsy's skin. "Take me." 

Eggsy tries to pull back but Merlin holds on to him. They breathe in sync for a few inhales until Eggsy finally gives up his struggles. He lets his head fall into the crook of Merlin's neck, his lips finding salty skin. 

Slowly, he worms his hands between their bodies, fumbling for Merlin's fly. At last Merlin releases him if only to give him better access, letting his arms go slack at his sides. 

It's still an awkward struggle for Eggsy to reach into Merlin's trousers, fingers circling his cock. Merlin's erection has gone down a bit but in Eggsy's demanding grip, he hardens again quickly. 

Eggsy gives him a few haphazard strokes, twisting his wrist as he goes along. Then he pulls away and stumbles to his feet. Merlin wants to protest but remains silent when Eggsy pushes his jeans down his own legs, stepping out of the garment after he’s kicked off his shoes.

The way Merlin licks his lips at the sight of him in just a polo shirt and socks makes Eggsy’s own cock twitch and he can’t help but reach down and give himself a quick stroke.

His eyes never leaving Eggsy’s, Merlin reaches down and pushes his trousers a little further down. Silently beckoning like that he draws a little smile from Eggsy. 

Making a bit of a show of it, Eggsy bends down to retrieve a small satchel of lube from his back pocket. He's learned to be prepared. 

He sits astride Merlin's thighs again, leaning in for a kiss that's too sloppy at first but turns into something deeper and more demanding. 

Merlin's hands wander down Eggsy's back and underneath the hem of his shirt, finding his skin there. Then they travel further, clamping down on the fleshy part of Eggsy's arse. He spreads him like he has before Percival's interruption, exposing Eggsy to his finger now instead of his tongue. 

Eggsy pushes back against him, against his mouth for more of that kiss, against his hand for more of that intruding finger pushing into him. At last he sits back and tears into the lube package. Awkwardly squirting some onto his hands, he sits up and reaches between them, coating first Merlin's cock and then his hole.

He lines the tip of Merlin's prick up with his entrance and, exhaling a stuttering breath against Merlin's lips, sinks down on him. He doesn't take the time to adjust but fully takes him in one slow motion. 

Merlin wraps his arm around the small of his back, pulling Eggsy against his chest, changing the angle ever so slightly. 

Eggsy buries his face in the crook of Merlin's neck, pressing a moan into his skin. Slowly he draws himself up on his knees before sinking down again, his body quivering as he does so. He begins to set a careful rhythm, a deliberate pace, the tentative roll of his hips.

It isn't until Merlin's hands start to wander again, clamping down on the fleshy part of his arse, that Eggsy begins to move quicker. It's that subtle attempt at control that sets him off, that makes him want to stay in charge. He reaches back, wrapping his fingers around Merlin's wrists to guide his arms over his head. There's a little grapple when Merlin lets him know that he could free himself if he really wanted to but eventually Eggsy has him trapped underneath him as he starts to ride him in earnest.

There is nothing fancy about it, no finesse. It comes down to Eggsy's need to have the upper hand, to do something the way he needs it done even if it's just this tiny sliver and not where he really wants it. But Merlin lets him have this, let's Eggsy take his frustration out on him.

Eggsy's pace becomes faster, almost hasty. He's on his knees, rolling his hips, perfectly slotting his own cock against Merlin's hipbone for just that right amount of friction. He's close, inching toward release with every move.

“Please…,” he breaths, the word hitching a little in his throat.

Merlin pushes up into him then, meeting him halfway. He leans forward to capture Eggsy's throat with his mouth, leaving a sloppy kiss there, tongue trailing over his pulse. “Come, my boy. Come now.”

Eggsy lets out a strangled sob as he tips over the edge. Some part of him hates how much power Merlin has over him, how he dictates even this, but the release he feels washes it all away. He blanks out for a moment, let's his body take over as he spills between their bodies.

Merlin follows him, thrusting him into him to let Eggsy feel it. He pulls one arm free and wraps it around the small of Eggsy's back, pulling him tightly against his body.

“I got you, Eggsy,” he murmurs against the shell of Eggsy's ear. His grip tightens when a quiver rocks through Eggsy's body as he comes some more. “I got you, my boy.”

Eggsy rides it out against Merlin before he finally goes slack against him. He lets go of Merlin's other arm, shivering as Merlin embraces him. 

They stay like that for a while, clinging to each other as their pulses and breaths wind down. Eggsy feels his skin sticking to Merlin's but he doesn't care about the mess he's made between them. He just dwells in that little bit of afterglow, in the warmth of his partner's body. 

“I'm sorry I can't give you what you really need,” Merlin says after a while. “I understand why you want it but that's why you can't have it. It'd destroy you and I can't have that.”

Eggsy doesn't respond to it. 

“It's your sister's birthday in two days. Maybe you should stay with them while I take care of this.”

Eggsy tries to sit up but Merlin holds him against him, rendering his struggles futile. “Don't push me away.”

“I'm not. I'm trying to do what is best for all of us. I can deal better with this when I know you're safe.”

“You said I'm safe with you.”

“And I mean that. But I'm asking you to do this. Take care of your family while I take care of this.”

Eggsy remains quiet for a long moment before he finally nods. “Alright. But you call me, yeah? When you know anything new?”

“Of course.” Merlin pulls him in tighter. “I love you, my boy.”

Eggsy smiles against Merlin's neck. “Didn't say it for a year, now you're throwing it around like that? Careful, or they think you're going soft.”


	6. Chapter 6

“You got everything you need?” Merlin pushes up against Eggsy’s backside, wrapping one arm around his waist. 

“Just about, yeah.” Eggsy stashes another hooded jumper into his bag, struggling with the zipper. “I’d’ve gotten the toiletries already if someone hadn’t hogged the bathroom for the past hour.” 

“You could have knocked.”

“You just would have dragged me into the shower with you.” Eggsy pushes back against Merlin, rotating his hips just so. “And I actually need this done. Percival’s going to take me to me mom’s in an hour.” 

“There’s plenty of time then.” Merlin uses his advantage in size to tossle Eggsy on the bed and half-trap him there while he goes to his knees in front of him. With his free hand, he pulls Eggsy’s belt open and out of the first loop before he tugs the zipper down. “How many times have I told you this’d be quicker if you weren’t insisting on pants?”

Eggsy tries to slap his hand away. “And I told you I ain’t a pervert like you lot. Besides… visiting the family with my cock out? That’s rank.”

“I should keep you naked around here all the time.” Merlin worms his way past Eggsy’s hand and into his pants, wrapping his fingers around Eggsy’s cock. 

“And make it this easy? Where’s the fun in that?” Eggsy still tries to protest but his voice starts to waver; the attempt is futile. 

“The fun would be…,” Merlin dives down over Eggsy’s cock, taking him halfway into his mouth before pulling back with a wet slurp, “having you ready,” he goes down again, “whenever I want.” 

“Already am, aren’t I?” Eggsy breaths, leaning back onto his elbows. He throws his head back when Merlin swallows him all the way to the root. 

Merlin smiles around the base of Eggsy’s cock, humming in the affirmative, before he begins to suck him in earnest. He grapples a little until he can work Eggsy’s jeans down over his arse, finally gaining more access. While he wraps the fingers of one hand around the Eggsy’s prick, the other goes for his balls, cradling them in his palm with gentle pressure. 

“Fuck yeah, babe…,” Eggsy groans, “gonna be over real quick if you keep doing that.”

Merlin lets Eggsy’s cock slip from his mouth, spit and precome spilling down his chin. “That’s what I get for fucking a wee lad? I touch you and you blow your load already?”

“Gotta practice more, then. Maybe you need to wake me by sucking my cock from now on.” Eggsy winks at him before flopping fully down on the bed. 

“Cheeky little shit, aren’t you?”

“You love me.”

Merlin huffs in the affirmative again, once more taking Eggsy’s cock into his mouth. It doesn’t take him long after that to bring Eggsy off, to have him spill into his mouth in hot jets that he swallows eagerly. He stays like that, lets Eggsy ride it out against him, until the boy finally relaxes. Then he cleans him up as good as he can and works Eggsy’s cock back into his pants.

“I’ll miss you, my boy,” he says then, sitting back. 

Eggsy cranes his neck to look at him. “Won’t be long, yeah? Just a couple of days.” 

“So I hope.”

“Promise?”

“You know I can’t do that.”

Eggsy sits up. “But you’ll call me, yeah? As soon as you learn something?”

“The minute of.” Merlin leans into him for a long kiss that still tastes like Eggsy. 

When he pulls back, Eggsy ghosts his fingers over a faint purple swelling just underneath Merlin left eyes. “Sorry about that.”

Merlin takes his hand in his and presses a kiss to his equally damaged knuckles. “No need to apologize. In fact, it might just help my badass reputation to show up to work with a shiner every now and then.”

“Oh really?” Eggsy quirks a brow in a mock-frown. “In that case, I could easily give you another one.”

“Easy there, boy.” Merlin catches his playful swing in his hand. “You better hurry now. Your toiletries won’t pack themselves.”

*

Once Eggsy is on his way, Merlin makes his to his office.

“Percival just left with Eggsy,” Harry says as he follows him, carrying a manila folder. 

“Good. I hate to send him away but it’s better this way.”

“I know you care deeply for the boy and want to protect him but it’s truly for the best if he’s out of harm’s way for now,” Harry agrees.

Merlin tries to ignore Harry’s comment about his feelings for Eggsy. Long enough has his oldest friend pestered him about it, he doesn’t need him gloating when he tells him that he’s confessed his love to Eggsy at last. “Do you have any news?”

“Not yet. We’re still following Charlie. Unfortunately he’s not as stupid as we thought and keeps a low profile now. We’ve also placed Dean’s lawyer under surveillance.”

Merlin nods more to himself than at Harry. “Do you think they’ll really attempt to get Dean out?” He hates how pathetic and weak he sounds. He should know these things, be ahead of these things. 

“Well, that lawyer certainly wasn’t the brightest light but you know as well as I do how corrupt the system is. Charlie’s family is filthy rich. If he puts his money where his mouth is….”

Merlin holds up a hand to silence Harry. “Please, don’t ever take on a job as a motivational speaker.”

“My apologies but I don’t think it’s wise not to expect the worst.”

“You’re right.” A thin smile spreads on Merlin’s face. “I hate it when you’re right.”

“Of course, you do.”

“I need a drink. Care to join me?” Merlin walks over to his bar to pour himself a whisky. 

“Don’t mind if I do.”

Merlin fixes two drinks, then sinks down on the chesterfield sofa. “Will you sit down? You standing there makes me nervous.”

Harry shifts his weight, trying to bite back a wince. “I rather not, thank you.”

Merlin rolls his eyes. “What is it this time?”

Harry blushes ever so slightly. “A new paddle. A rather sturdy one. My darling husband was very motivated when he came back from your room.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Oh don’t be. I did come three times.”

*

“You’re awfully quiet today?” Percival looks over to Eggsy when they have to stop at a traffic light. “Usually you can’t shut up about the car.”

It’s true. Whenever he takes a ride with Percival - it has only happened a handful of times but still - he only has eyes, ears and words for the Aston Martin V8.

“Sorry, I’m… just got a lot on my mind, you know.”

“Understandable.” Percival accelerates again, changing lanes. “Eggsy, I know we're not particularly close but maybe that comes as an advantage. If there's something you wish to get off your chest, I'm listening.”

Eggsy looks at the other man, surprised by the offer. He's always liked Percival even if he'd found him scary at first. And he is scary, being a trained sniper and overall badass, but there is no bullshit with Percival. He's ruthless and loyal and always tells the truth whether you like it or not, and that's something Eggsy appreciates.

“How do you do it?” he asks at last. 

Percival's mouth ticks into a little smile. “You might want to be a little more specific than that.”

Eggsy clears his throat. “How do you… how do you make it work, you and Harry? With… with the job and all.”

“I fuck him at least twice a day,” Percival says as if he's just told the time. 

“I did not… geez, I didn't need to know that.” Eggsy shudders. “Bloody hell, it's bad enough to walk in on you guys when you have Harry wrapped up as if you want to ship to Australia.”

“Oh he loves that.” Percival smiles dreamily, the rest of his expression hidden behind his sunglasses. “What brought this on, Eggsy? If you're not happy with Merlin, you ought to tell him.”

“What? No, no that's it. I am happy with him. More than. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me. It's just… with this whole Dean thing… I wonder if things are ever going to be… normal… between us.”

Percival muses on that for a long moment, steering through the heavy London traffic. “I'm sure I'm the last person you'd want to talk about normalcy.”

Eggsy snort. “I know it sounds dumb but… I don't want to be the one that constantly needs rescuing, you now? I want us to be equals, not the mob boss and the damsel in distress.”

“It is not dumb. Far from it.” They have to stop again and as the car comes to a halt, Percival takes off his glasses, his eyes surprisingly kind and warm. “If you want something that you consider normal, find something that grounds you. The two of you, together.”

“What? Like freaky sex?” Eggsy winks at him. 

“Whatever works. For me and Harry it is freaky sex. He likes degradation and pleasing me, I love to keep him as my pet and slave. I'm fully aware that it's not the norm but it works for us. We enjoy it as a couple and we grow stronger and better from it.”

“You really love him, do you?”

Percival smiles. “I do. But don't tell him I said that or he'll be incorrigible.” He puts his glasses back on. “As I said… find something that just belongs to you and Merlin. It can be anything. You find that and you hold on to it, and nothing in the world can get between the two of you. Not even a scumbag like Dean.”

Eggsy matches the smile. “Thanks, Percival. You're a guvnor.”

*

“Eggsy?” Michelle looks surprised when she opens the door. “What are you doing here?”

“What? Can’t a man visit his girls when it’s his baby sister's birthday?” Eggsy quickly turns to wave a hand at Percival who has parked at the curb a few yards down the road. He receives a flash of the Aston Martin’s headlights in response before the car pulls into traffic again.

“Daisy’s birthday isn’t until the day after tomorrow. Is everything alright?” She eyes him from head to toe.

“Yeah, of course.” It’s almost a lie and Eggsy hates himself for it. “Aren’t you going to ask me in?”

Michelle ushers him in, then pulls him into a tight hug. “It’s good to see you, luv.”

“You, too, Mum.” Eggsy returns the embrace in kind and only reluctantly lets go. “Is there a cuppa?”

“I’ll make some.” Michelle leads him into the kitchen of their little terraced house. It’s not a mansion by any standard but it’s so many steps up from the cupboard they called their flat at the estate. Daisy has her own room next to Michelle’s spacious bedroom, and they even have a little guest room. There’s a sitting room and the kitchen opens into a dining room. 

Eggsy sits at the table and watches his mom putter about the kitchen making tea. From the little backyard, he can hear his sister laughing along with another child and he can’t deny the little tug it gives his heart. 

“You sure you’re alright?” Michelle asks as she sets two steaming mugs on the table. 

“What? Yeah, yeah, it’s all good. Just really busy, you know?” He stirs his tea, not looking at his mother. 

“I know you can’t tell me anything about your work but… if there’s something really bothering you, you’d tell me, yeah?” she pries.

“Of course. We’ve just got a lot going on right now and I needed a bit of a break, so… I came round.”

“And that bloke in the fancy car? Was that Merlin?”

Eggsy’s head jerks up. “What? No, that’s… that’s Percival. Another bloke from work. Offered to give me a lift. Knows I’m a bit sweet on his car.” He knows what she really means to ask. “I really want you to meet him, Mum.”

“But you can’t. You told me.” She nods but it’s evident that she’s not happy with it.

“It’s not dodgy, Mum, swear down. It’s just… with the job and everything… he’s a real private person.”

Michelle reaches out a hand to touch his arm. “I know, sweetheart. And I believe you.” She squeezes down on his hand. “I just want you to be happy.” She looks away for a moment and when she turns back to him, she’s plastered a brave smile onto her face that doesn’t quite reach her eyes. “Want you to have more luck with men than I had, that’s all.”

Eggsy gets up and pulls his mother into a hug. “I know, Mum. And I really am happy. Merlin’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me. Told me he loved me, too, even if it took him forever.”

Michelle pushes him off to look at him, tears glittering in her eyes. “And you love him, too, sweetheart?”

Eggsy blushes and he has to look away. “I do, yeah. Quite a bit, actually.”

She plants a big smooching kiss to his cheek. “That’s great, Eggsy. Now… we need to talk about your sister’s birthday.”

*

“I didn’t wake you, did I?” Merlin’s voice is a low rumble over the phone.

“Almost… didn’t know that playing catch with a three year old would be so exhausting.” Eggsy flops down on the bed in the guestroom. He’s just stepped out of the shower, wearing only a towel around his hips. “You don’t sound very awake either.”

“Might have had a few drinks with Harry and Alistair. Or rather with Alistair, Harry served as the coffee table.” There’s an amused little chuckle at the other end.

“Geez, Merlin… that’s… I don’t even know what that is.” Eggsy shudders but he can’t deny the little twitch of his cock. His mind flashes back to his conversation with Percival earlier that day, about how that sort of thing was what bound him and Harry together as a couple, freakish as it might be for anyone else. “Harry’s your mate, how can you… see him like that?”

“I don’t. I ignore him just as he wants me to.” A long silence follows. “How are you, my boy?”

Eggsy sits back against the headboard. “Mum wants to meet you.”

Another silence. “You told her she can’t, right?”

“Of course. Told her you were private and that the job doesn’t allow it. I think she bought it but…” Now it’s Eggsy’s turn to fall quiet. “Kinda want you to meet her, too.”

“Eggsy…”

“I know what you’re going to say and I get it, yeah? It’s just… you’re the most important people in my life, right? You saved the both of us. My dad worked for you even if he didn’t really know it. Just thought that…”

“Maybe,” Merlin interrupts him. “Maybe once we’ve sorted this we can… go for dinner.”

Eggsy knows Merlin can’t see his broad grin. 

“Don’t get too excited yet,” Merlin adds, sobering Eggsy immediately.

“Have you heard something?”

“Nothing that helps us yet but we’ve put every resource on this that we have available.”

Eggsy scoffs. “You keep saying that but… I had to lie to my mum, Merlin. Told her everything was alright even though it’s not. Even though that scumbag might…”

“He will not hurt you,” Merlin interrupts yet again. “Not you, not your mother, not your sister. You have my word.”

“I know.” Eggsy presses the ball of his hand against his eyes, trying to hold back tears. “It’s just… I hate lying to her.”

“I understand that, Eggsy. Believe me, I do.” Merlin swallows audibly, probably finishing another drink. “Once this is sorted, we’ll have dinner with your mum. And we’ll tell her everything.” 

“I love you.” Eggsy doesn’t bother hiding that he’s crying just a little bit. 

“And I miss you, my boy.”

Eggsy has to smile at that. “I’ve been gone… what? Six hours?”

“The bed’s awfully empty without you.” There’s a rustle of clothing on the other end.

Eggsy knows Merlin is just trying to change the subject and he’s grateful for it. “That’s because you’re turned on when you’re drunk.”

“I’m not drunk. But I am turned on.” Merlin lets out a soft moan that comes with more rustling of clothes.

“Are you touching yourself?”

“I am. What are you wearing?”

Eggsy sends him a picture of the towel around his waist.

“Take it off. Show yourself to me.”

“I’m at my mum’s house, Merlin. I can’t…”

“Does your door have a lock?”

“Yes.”

“Then lock it.” His voice becomes a low growl. “And take off the towel. I want to see you.”

“Pervert,” Eggsy grumbles. He clambers to his feet and presses his ear to the door. When he hears nothing on the other side but the distant murmur of the telly in his mother's room, he locks the door. Then he switches from a regular to a video call, putting the phone on the cupboard opposite the bed. With a little sway of his hips, he loosens the towel and let's it fall to the floor. “Like what you see, then?”

Merlin hasn't opened his camera to the call so Eggsy only hears his low chuckle. “Always do. You are beautiful.”

Eggsy blushes and for no good reason, he covers his hardening cock with his hands.

“You mustn't hide from me, Eggsy. You haven't been this shy since you first came to my room.” 

“That's cuz my mum's down the hall,” Eggsy hisses. “At your place I can scream the house down and no one will give a rat's arse about it. In fact, Percival might even get off on it.”

“So tell me, then, my boy… have you never brought yourself off in your room? In the shower? Or under the sheets? Trying to stay quiet so nobody would hear you when you come?”

“Fuck, Merlin…” Eggsy's cock swells in his grip and gives himself a quick stroke. “You're an evil man.”

Another amused little laugh. “You come to that realization only now?”

“Regretting sending me off yet, are you?”

“Only because I'm not there to touch you.” Another rustle of fabric against skin as Merlin apparently shifts on the bed. “Show me how you do it, Eggsy. Bring yourself off for me.”

It's not a question or even a request. It's an order. And there is something in the way Merlin says it that tells Eggsy he won't take no for an answer. So he simply puts into words what his body has already given away: “Yes, Sir.”

He sits down on the edge of the bed, making sure he's within frame. He spreads his legs and wraps his hand around his cock. The soft moan on the other end makes him give himself a slow stroke, letting his prick go at the end of it to bounce back against his stomach. 

"Don't tease, Eggsy. No show."

"Maybe that's how I do it when you're not looking?" Eggsy challenges. 

"Of course, it is. I could tell by the way you almost came in your pants when I first laid a hand on you."

Eggsy’s cock twitches at the memory. "That's cuz you're a bloody mob boss with a bloody bullring through his cock."

"Which you love to play with." Merlin's voice hitches as he is surely doing just that. “Go on, then.”

Eggsy doesn't put on a show then. He encircles his cock with his finger, pressing down at the base, before slowly stroking upward. He collects the thick drop of precome at the tip, then takes it down along his shaft to slick himself up, and starts an almost hurried rhythm.

With half an ear he's listening to whatever sound might come from the hallway, and that thought alone - being caught like this - inches him closer to the edge. That Merlin is watching him over the phone while stroking his own cock, urges him on even more. He wants to put on a show, wants to make it look good, but he's already too far along for that.

“Fuck, I'm….,” he breaths as the tell-tale pressure starts to build in his stomach.

“So close already?” Merlin sounds almost amused.

Eggsy nods a jerky little nod. It's pathetic and he knows it. He also knows that Merlin likes it exactly like that. 

“Don't make a sound, Eggsy. Be as quiet as the good boy that you are and not the naughty little slag jerking himself off thinking about my cock up your tight arse. I don't want to hear anything from you.”

Eggsy has to clamp a hand over his mouth as he comes. He almost bites his tongue trying to stifle any sound he might make. A little squeal escapes him when he spills over his hand. The lack of oxygen makes him dizzy and he's propelled back to the countless times he's had a quick wank, trying to get off before someone would barge into his room. 

“That's beautiful, my boy. Show me what you got.”

Eggsy slumps back on the bed when he's finished, trailing the spendings in his hand over his thigh and stomach. “Fuck, Merlin…”

“Look at that mess you've made. I'm not sure I can take such a dirty boy back.” Merlin chuckles when Eggsy holds up his clean hand, flipping him off. “Thank you for indulging me, Eggsy. I enjoyed that a lot.”

Eggsy groans as he struggles onto his elbow to look at his phone. “How much?”

“Check your messages.” 

Eggsy quickly wipes his hand on the towel, then scrambles to reach for his phone. Merlin has indeed sent him three pictures; the first of his hard cock with the silver ring through the head glinting in the flashlight, the second and third of streaks of come on Merlin's stomach and chest. 

“Seems like you don't need me for that anymore.” Eggsy pouts playfully.

“I'll always need you, Eggsy.” Merlin's voice is strangely quiet. “Not just for this.”

“I love you, Merlin.”

There's a pause at the other end. “We'll speak tomorrow. Have a good night, my boy.”

Before Eggsy can reply the call is terminated. For a long moment he just stares at the phone, at the image of drying come on Merlin's tattooed chest, before the screen goes dark. He knows the way Merlin feels about him even if he doesn't say it often, but now that he sits alone in this room, tired and spent, he wishes for nothing more to hear those words and feel Merlin's arms around him as he says them.

*

“What the fuck you on about?” 

“I'm talking about a deal, Mr Baker. Should you agree, you're out of here first thing tomorrow.”

Dean grins a sharkish grin. “That bloke really pulled it off, didn't he?”

“I'm not sure what you're referring to, Mr Baker. You did all of this yourself. Good behaviour, no trouble with your inmates, cooperation with the authorities.”

Dean snorts. “Bloody hell. You believe that horse shit?”

“The court found no reason why you shouldn't be out just in time for your daughter's birthday.”


End file.
